Shinigami!
by DomoxChan
Summary: this is not a soul eater fic! srry i just wanted to write a random story! . any way it is about a girl that is very lonely and cannot find a weapon until she meets a boy named fallen! i know it's kinda similar 2 soul eater . sumry inside!


**SUMMARY: this is just a new story i wanted to put out! please don't hate me! i just wanted to see if i could get any ideas on this! please no mean reviews! . any way in this story a girl named Tomoko Kikiru is going to become something no one else has become. a scythe shinigami. she hoped to find a great weapon but her hopes were down because every time she held a weapon it would just send painful shocks to her body. ever since then she had no friends and had no weapon. until she met fallen and 2 other shinigami with weapons. please tell me if it is good! if not i will delete this! .  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

"Neh, did you hear? That tomo.. girl wants to be a scythe master!" a female said she was wearing short-shorts and a very low shirt.

"Yea I did! Being a bow master, staff master, ninja master, guns man master, or even a sword master is better then that!" another exclaimed she was wearing a very short skirt and a button up shirt that wasn't really buttoned up.

"What is she stupid?" the first one snorted flipping her blonde hair, she loved to show off to everyone thinking she was the best of best and could fit in with anyone. The other had luscious brown hair that went to her mid back, it was like a waterfall of chocolate. There they were on the wall of Shinigami Academy, a place where young teens at the age of 13 are taught to be a shinigami. they have 5 choices, a bow master, staff master, ninja master, gun master, and sword master.

Each having a certain difficulty with the weapon. Bowman master or Archer Shinigami get to learn to shoot with their soul energy. piercing anything that gets overpowered by power or madness.

A staff master or Magician shinigami can posses creatures with their soul power, summon monsters from a different dimension and cast out spells. It determines what kind of element you use.

A ninja master or Assassin Shinigami learn to blend in with the dark control shadows with their minds and close-combat practice.

A gun master or shooting shinigami are able to possess any weapon that can shoot can also use spirit energy to shoot.

Sword master or Blade shinigami can blast attacks to the enemy with soul energy. how do they use the attacks? well they find a partner of course!

Not only are there shinigami but ningen no buki. Human weapons. they also exist to help shinigami. at the start of school shinigami and ningen no buki meet and see which are right for each other. there are many bows, wands or staffs, blades that can transform into many assassin or ninja weapons, guns, and different types of blades. but some have a hooked kind of blade. these kinds are the scythe typed blades. no one has ever tried to become a scythe master. untill today.

Tomoko Kikiru was walking down the hallway, she wore a long plaid black and red button-up shirt that wasn't buttoned up with a graphic tee underneath. She wore black short-shorts as well. She didn't really like anything long to get into her skin during battles, and to top it all off she had black and red bracelets on each of her wrists.

She had a small petite body and big adorable blue eyes. Sadly she only opened them half-way from an incident on the first day of school. Her eyes were filled with excitement and glee. She was happy to finally get a weapon, she couldn't really decide what kind she wanted so she tried them all.

At the first day of school she was very surprised that non of the weapons she held had a very bad effect on her. Strangely when she picked up each weapon a painful shock went through her, which made her immediately drop the weapon. She started to get depressed. She got even more depressed when a few students started saying how she was not fitted to be a shinigami. Thus in the end her eyes only opened halfway and she had a bored expression.

When she started walking down the hallways murmurs could be heard everywhere, which meant people were gossiping about her again. She sighed and walked to her classroom #301 homeroom with Ms. Choshi.

She was about to go in when a beautiful harmonious sound filled the hallways. Strangely no one else heard it. she looked left and right seeing if anyone noticed the beautiful sound. She stopped and decided to follow the sound. Leading to where she might be able to find her weapon.

**CHAPTER 1 END**


End file.
